


Eye-liner

by amoama



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drabble Day 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: Mickey applies the eye-liner carefully.For the prompt, "Black".





	Eye-liner

Mickey applies the eye-liner carefully. He needs a steadier hand and less-watery eyes. In general, but also for this. He goes for lip gloss too. It sends men wild, he’s noticed. 

That’s not why he wears it though. It’s because, even though it’s a disguise, it puts him at ease, somehow making him feel like he belongs, finally, in an openly gay environment. 

Ian wore eye-liner, sometimes, when he danced. That vein of kohl startling against his near-transulcent skin. 

For Mickey though, the make-up softens him; the dress smoothing his edges.   
It’s not a front so much as an unveiling.


End file.
